One Moment
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Bardock's thoughts were what he could have done while he waited for the after life to kick in.


One Moment

**Neko here. I kinda got this idea from the radio I think. I can't remember now. I just wrote it down when it came to my mind. Oh I remember now, I got it from reading Bardock's information on Dragon Ball Wiki. So I don't own Dragon Ball series. So without any more interruptions.**

* * *

><p><em>Everything that I worked for, everything that I did for our king. It's gone. Everything that I did with Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos. We worked hard to do what we were told. We did what was thought to be impossible. What do we get for it? Nothing but death.<em>

His body felt limb to him. He tried to budge his fingers so he could move his arm. He wanted to see if the after life offered some closure from the horror that Frieza gave his people. Finally pushing his body enough, he raised his hand to his face. Looking at it with uncaring eyes, he knew he was dead. He felt a little different then before.

_Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, My king, I tried my best. I tried what I could do. Please honor me with that._

Closing his eyes, he let darkness flood his sight. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

_Raditz, be a good warrior and do me proud my son. Ka . . . Kakarot, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you were born. You didn't seem important to me but now I realize that both you and Raditz is. If I ever get to meet you, please forgive me if I seem cruel. Then maybe I can be at peace with myself. _

A breath seemed impossible to the warrior that protected earth with his life. Looking past the bang that blocked some of his sight, he stared at the clouds. His son was safe after giving up his life to protect him. That monster that called him his brother, just thinking about it made him want to kill him. No one would do that to his family and friends.

Raditz, that name just wanted him to go on a silent rampage against his brother. Looking at the clouds more, he heard that man's voice but he couldn't really make out what he was saying. He wasn't welcome here. He tried to hurt his home. He tried to hurt his son. He wasn't sure if what he said of him being a Saiyan was true. He was still skeptical about it.

Then about the two other Saiyans coming, it made him worry about his home more. He had to get back and protect it. Closing his eyes, he smiled with that assurance that his friends would give it their best to protect their home.

Darkness flooded his eyesight as his breaths came out shallower and shallower with each one.

"That can't be you. You can't be my son." A voice caused him to look around, his guard up.

"Who said that!" Goku asked loudly as he looked around in the darkness.

A light flooded the area, a little too bright for his eyesight to take. Closing his eyes, he flinched away from the light.

"I guess you wouldn't remember me since I never was in your life." That same voice said, trying to calm the warrior down. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing his son for the first time in ages.

Opening his eyes, he looked over to where the source of the light was. Gritting his teeth, he got in a fighting stance automatically.

"Hey, I'm not going to fight my son. I think I sparred plenty with Raditz when I didn't have any missions." Bardock said, raising his hands up to show he wasn't any harm to his youngest son.

Getting up from the stance, he raised an ebony eyebrow at the unknown man. "Raditz? How am I your son?"

Bardock sighed, he didn't get any brains. Looking at his son, he walked up to him. "If you can't tell, we look alike minus the scar on my cheek."

"You can't be my father. The only person that's been in my life was Grandpa Gohan." Goku growled as he kept a weary eye on the man that was in front of him. He looked just like him, like he said.

The same hairstyle that he had. The same ebony eyes and hair that he had. A broken scouter with a green lens was on his left eye with green and dark-blue Saiyan armor. His tail was wrapped around his waist. The jump suit pants were the same color of most of the chest armor. A dark red arm wrappers were covering his knuckles while a red headband was tied on his forehead.

"If you are my father, why was I sent to Earth?" Goku asked, staring at the man.

"It's a custom of Saiyan's to send a child or adult to a different planet if our king wanted it to be exterminated of its inhabitants. You were supposed to do that to Earth."

"Then Raditz tried to kill my son! Your grandson!" Goku exclaimed, turning his attention away from the man that was his father.

"Your brother was raised to be a Saiyan warrior. He was taught to be cold hearted like you would have if you were allowed to stay on Vegetasei." Bardock explained with a sigh, "Kakarot, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Goku answered then glared at the man. "My name isn't Kakarot. It's Goku."

Seeing the fierceness in his youngest eyes, he smiled. He knew he was going to defeat Frieza. That premonition of his son defeating the tyrant will happen. He can't wait to laugh at Frieza's face. He wanted him dead for killing Tora.

"You really became a great man Kaka-Goku. I'm sure you're a great father. I wish I was to you and your older brother." Bardock said, his gaze going to the blackness below them.

"Thank you Dad."

Looking up, Bardock smiled at his son. "Train hard, become a warrior I'll be proud of."

"I will. Take care." Goku said before Kami grabbed his hand and took him to King Yamma.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I was working on it while waiting for my dad to come home. I was stuck at home with the flu or cold. Lucky me. Please review. <strong>


End file.
